


When Demons Care

by FighterLombax98



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: Dr.Flug has been visibly distraught and stressed as deadlines pile up and is also busy keeping those that target him and the rest busy. Blackhat is kept in the dark till he checks on his scientist and realizes things seem way off with his scientist. Will he find out who is causing his assistant pain and fear or will it be too late?
Relationships: Dr.flugxBlackhat
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters they belong to their creators.

It was a normal night for the occupants of Blackhat Corp. Dementia was fawning over Blackhat as usual. Blackhat himself was reading his book ignoring Dementia's weird crush with him while 5.0.5 wandered about waiting for his creator Dr.Flug to surface from his lab. It was normal for Dr.Flug to be in his lab well into the night and sometimes into the early morning hours if there were a ton of orders from villains for his creations.

Tonight was one of those nights and everyone in the room knew the scientist wouldn't show himself till very late. Blackhat acted like he didn't care about Dr.Flug but, in reality deep down something in him gave him unease as more orders then normal have been coming in. It didn't bug him much as it was excellent for his business to keep going but, it also came with a cost for his human scientist as he would keep going even if he was told to go to bed. 

Blackhat had caught him so many times slouched over a lab table passed out, the bag Dr.Flug always wore somehow staying in place despite the position he was in which in a way fascinated him but, never commented on it as it sent Dr.Flug into some sort of distress which Blackhat didn't understand.

He threatens stuff a lot but, has never actually did what he threatened to his own coworkers. Dr.Flug was renowed for his talent at such a young age yet he decided to work against good. Flug could of easily gone to a well known university that he had gotten a offer for yet denied the invitation and instead opted to stay with Blackhat Corp.

Several hours pass and everyone retreated to their quarters as it was very late and the scientist had yet to show although he could be heard hitting something with a hammer into the night. The next morning Flug surfaced with his completed project around 4am. Blackhat was making coffee at the time and heard Flug moving towards him. Flug's fear was always there but, Blackhat could also sense how tired he was so when Flug arrived he had told the scientist to leave the device with him and to get some sleep which Flug simply nodded and retreated to his quarters.

Roughly two hours later the house was silent except for the occasional creak of the house but, then movement outside could be heard by the scientist of the house and he bolted awake. Outside of his window he could spot about five 'Heros' get in position right by Blackhat's room which angered him majorly. "They dare to attack when the sun is just peeking over the horizon. that's low even for them." With that one press of a button and their sent flying into the nearby river via a hidden spring board that was just under the grass. Afterwards the board resets itself to be used in the future and the security system goes into activity. Unfortunately when there is one group another soon follows. This was going to be a long morning.


	2. Flug gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr.flug gets sick after overdoing stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own any of the characters or main show I'm just a fan)

As Flug figured five more 'hero' groups attempted to get to Blackhat and Blackhat himself had to get into two battles which wrecked the yard. The others were dealt with by Dementia and the stragglers were dealt with by Dr.Flug as he had shrinked them and put them into a mini box with very tiny air pockets. Flug disliked fighting but, he hated being a hostage or a pawn to the 'heros' more.

After the battle Blackhat sent those in the boxes and those that were defeated through a dark magic portal about a hour away from their bases and then fixed up the yard with help from Flug and Dementia while 5.0.5 had yet to calm down. Halfway through though Flug ended up collapsing and was clearly uncomfortable. Blackhat practically floated over and then kneeled. What he felt could only be described as very bad as he could feel the heat rolling off Flug in waves and inwardly cursed up a storm. He had no experience with human sickness as he and dementia rarely got sick but, what he did know is humans can get worse in no time which did concern him. Dr.Flug was the best addition to choose for the company as his talents were really good despite how young he was and his skills were up there with the top scientists. 

While Blackhat picked his scientist up 5.0.5 was instructed to find his creator's medical supplies. After that was done he set Flug on his bed in the room upstairs which was rarely used as Dr.Flug always tried getting everything perfect which admittedly was Blackhat's fault. He does value his scientist but, do to what he was he didn't know how to not use scare tactics and very rarely showed his true feelings as it can be used against him if a enemy saw it. After Dr.flug was layed down Dementia came in looking worried while 5.0.5 ran around getting supplies that could help his creator and dropped them off. He put down ice packs, towels and a basin of water then a packet that Flug had made in the past as the pages were yellow with age and came translated in English and spanish. As Blackhat read through it he did the steps and before long all that could be done was done they just had to hope it didn't get much worse.


	3. Sabotage and caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat decides to pay some 'friends' a visit and then goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: cursing and meantions of violence) (I do not own the characters or cartoon those go to the creators of Villainous)

(disclaimer: Violent descriptions of sever injury and cursing)

Blackhat's P.O.V.  
Dementia was with Dr. Flug while I went into my room to vent and let off anger. Those 'heroes' are going to regret messing with me and my employees and they will be coming out with more then just meer scratches. I plan on giving them two times the pain and destruction they have inflicted on my company. I have given them plenty of warnings and yet they still want to interfere so with that I faze through the floor then leave a simple note saying "I'm heading out for a bit" signed Blackhat.

Several minutes later I'm in the Hero's hideout that had imprisoned my doctor about a week earlier and quickly laughed inwardly as I looked around. Have these fakers never heard of security guards? The only security I saw was a simple door lock and a door with their password out in the open. The side their supposedly on isn't supposed to beat people to a inch of their life yet that's exactly what they did to Dr.Flug. 

It would be comical how unprepared they were if I didn't know first hand what they were capable of. These particular 'heros' were more evil then most would think. The supposed evil ones they capture get restrained with a belt and kept in place then they commence to beat the shit out of their prisoner. When their done they toss out their prisoner and walk away. These 'heros' beat Dr.Flug despite the fact he never attacked them. 

We avoided attacking this lair as we all knew something more sinister existed then even I could pull off every time we happen to walk past. I swear these fuckers attack for the simple fact they could without being reprimanded by the police. Dr.Flug was minding his own business and suddenly all I hear is crashing and silence which alerted me instantly and I went to check on him only to see he was gone and a huge hole was in the wall of the lab. 

Several days later after checking every dark alleyway, the dump, basically anywhere he could of been tossed into I find him on the sidewalk during my 2am walk passed out and covered in dried blood, whip marks and a broken arm. His body was shivering in the cold and his bag was removed and ripped into pieces. If it hadn't been for the shivering I would of thought he had died. His body had looked so broken and lifeless on the sidewalk that if it wasn't for my ability to see in the darkness he would of looked like a discarded jacket because his lab coat had sprawled out around him in shreds. During that event I picked him up carefully and only took a quick look over to check just how many injuries he had then teleported back home not bothering to finish my walk. 

Back in the present I quickly sabotage several machines and cut their power with the fuze box then burn all their torture items to dust and damaged their punishment room in quick succession and then teleport away and back home before they suspected anything. Back at home I check on Dr.Flug who had managed to put on the new bag I had left him as it was a sort of comfort item to him. Seeing he was up made me slightly happy but, he seemed to have a concussion as he appeared unfocused and looking at his arm which now had a cast on after I had used magic to put the bone back into place so it could heal effectively. In the background Dementia was comforting 5.0.5. As he was crying in a corner because his creator had yet to acknowledge him despite his efforts. Relizing this I went closer to Dr.Flug to try and see if he even recognized the others which apparently looked intimidating to him as he quickly tried to get up and apologized profusely for lazing around and not working. Seeing him like this made me feel pissed and surprisingly concerned as I tried to calm him down saying "I'm not mad", "calm down" and "you should rest". The last one seemed to work as he tried calming his breathing and after about five minutes his panic attack calmed down and seemed to tire him as he had passed out shortly after. As I covered him up again I knew right away Dr.Flug would likely never feel normal again. Knowing that I knew we were going to have a long path of recovery ahead.


	4. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short chapter)
> 
> (don't own any of the characters or cartoon that goes to their creators)
> 
> Dr.Flug wakes up and is in a room he has rarely used.

Dr.flug's P.O.V

The first thing I registered as I woke was that my head hurt badly but, it didn't seem as bad as it once was. It felt more like a dull throbbing compared to how it was before which felt like a jack hammer slamming down on my head in quick succession. The room I was in was dark but, warm and at first I didn't recognize it was my proper bedroom instead of the lab which had basically became my living area of the mansion sense I was down there more often then not. The second thing I registered was something cold on my head which I figured to be a ice pack recently applied. As expected it had soaked through the bag because of the condensation but, I didn't move to fix it because the second I had tried sitting up the room began swimming in my vision which wasn't a good sign as it meant I had a concussion or was severely dehydrated but, im sure it was a combination of many reasons.

Finally the third thing I realized was I could sense Blackhat in the darkness on the far side of the room and 5.0.5 who had managed to fit on the massive bed I had in the room were both fast asleep so I decided to keep quiet and not let them know I was up. They both looked exhausted and seemed to have been keeping constant watch while I was out. For 5.0.5 it made sense but, for Blackhat it seemed out of place. Maybe it's just because I'm his main way of making money with the inventions I work on for him. I don't think he sees me as a equal which is fair he's a demon and I'm not although for a split second while I was captive I wanted to be one so I could fight back but, quickly got snapped back to reality when the realization hit that having that ability would of gotten me killed in a instant.

Instead of fists and belts, knives and fire would of been used instead. Neither situation would be desired however as a war would break out. He may be sleeping but, I can tell Blackhat would be willing to murder everyone if a war did break out. With him being asleep his power isn't fully active but that can change in a instant. His alertness is scary sometimes and makes everyone a bit uneasy as his temper tends to send him into his full form if the threat becomes 'unstable'. I try to sit up again moving slowly and this time it seems to help. if only this throbbed would cease then I could get something to drink as my throat was pretty dry right now and uncomfortable. For now I will just wait here because as soon as I leave I may wake both occupants and with that I got out my notebook and worked on drawings that didn't require too much focus.


	5. Night Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nighttime activities in Blackhat Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own anything of this series it belongs to the original creator of Villinous)

Dr.Flug's P.O.V  
As I drew random stuff I could hear Dementia moving about doing her normal activity of sneaking around. Luckily I had put up deteriants around some of the more important items in the mansion a while back which was basically math problems and crosswords both of which Dementia disliked with a passion and refuses to go near them when she sees them.

She makes her displeasure known by hissing at it and swiftly leaves it be every time. In the main quarters Blackhat yells at Dementia to go to bed which is followed by a undignified squeak of shock and I hear her book it to her room much like a lizard startled by a sudden noise which made sense considering she is part lizard. I get annoyed by her antics but, I can't stay mad at her long. She does have a sensitive side and Blackhat himself rarely taps into it unless she overstepped her bounds. The demon half of Blackhat does take over sometimes and when it does you better duck and cover unless you want to be sent into furniture or a wall.

Speaking of Blackhat his actions lately have seemed out of place. He willingly looked for me and helped fight against the 'heros' and helped get my fever down by reading the care packet that I set aside. He could of easily abandoned me in all those situations and yet he didn't and i'm not sure if it was my state of mind at the time or not but, I could of sworn he had concern all over his face as he took me to my actual room in the mansion. did he actually care about me or was he simply worried that his company would fall if I had parished?

*in Blackhat's study*

Blackhat's P.O.V  
Dementia needs to stop causing issues during the late hours of the night especially when Flug needs his rest so he can get back to his lab. I would like to give him leeway but, unfortunately the demands of products have not slowed down and several clients have sent death threats to flug despite me telling them they would get it when they get it and said, "You wouldn't want it to defect would you? Then be patient or my inventor won't be able to get it made right!" With that they usually hung up. 

I had realized there were extras in the lab but, they had yet to be tested for any issues so they weren't ready for shipment and then I look at the ones that were ready and got those particular ones shipped via portals to the clients that had ordered them then afterwards I went upstairs to go make some coffee as the sun was already peeking out and the only coffee available was cold which did not taste good to humans or demons.


	6. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blackhat and dementia are considered a attack plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Villinous. This is a short chapter)

Dementia's P.O.V  
The sun has risen and Dr.Flug was still in his room likely still sleeping which he deserved, I may have a evil side but, I know how important it is for people to rest. He puts up with so much on all sides and he deals with 'other' things namely mental abuse, kidnappings by 'hero' groups and being overworked. Blackhat has calmed a bit for now and it was honestly pretty nice. I know its likely temporary it always has been in the past but maybe this time it will be different.

Seeing Blackhat being kind was nice and I have a feeling deep down he has feelings for Dr.Flug. It doesn't fully make sense considering how strict he was towards him but, I guess if he has feeling for Dr.Flug I will let him as long as he doesn't hurt him again. My crush towards Blackhat is strong but, I know Blackhat sees me as a daughter figure in a way and despite tormenting 5.0.5 on a regular basis, 5.0.5 tends to give a chance for blackhat to pet him at least when blackhat has his once in awhile off days. This week has been all over the place and in a way I like the chaos but, when its aimed towards my family I do not. I only like when we cause the chaos not the other way around. Those that hurt my creator will regret ever messing with us Blackhat was already thinking about a plan and despite it being a little unfair to Dr.Flug as Blackhat didn't plan on telling him till the task was done to keep him out of danger. I just hope Dr.flug doesn't find out about the plan or even his more dark half would want to join in and I don't wish to see that again.


End file.
